Human Castiel possessed
by imagirl8
Summary: Castiel lost his essence and grace and becomes human. A demon is interested to possess him.


**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine. It belongs to the SUPERNATURAL writers.

* * *

Castiel just witnessed the angels falling down the earth. He feared the fallen angels. But Metatron steals his essence and his grace and without his angelic powers he couldn't be able to zap everywhere anymore. It made him upset that he trusted Metatron. It made him upset that Naomi got killed. Hewondered how long this road takes him to reach Dean and Sam. He couldn't even use his phone to contact Dean because it's out of signal.

Castiel felt his legs getting weak. He had been walking for more than an hour or so. His legs almost gave up but he quickly regained his balance. His face covered in sweat. He found Jimmy's handkerchief inside the trench coats' pocket and used it to wipe his face. He is starting to experience being totally human.

"Castiel" Someone whispered from behind.

Castiel stopped from his tracks. He slowly turned his head behind his shoulders. He felt the hairs standing at the back of his neck. He scanned the area.

But no one was there.

Castiel cleared his throat. He took a deep breath. When he turned around, he fell backward to the ground. He didn't know what hit him. He was lying on the ground for what it seems to be like five minutes. His arms are spread widely.

When Castiel opened his eyes, his blue eyes turned completely black.

* * *

Kevin Tran pulled the trigger twice.

The gun roared.

There are two holes on the target's stomach.

"Not bad, Kevin" Sam said.

"But I only shot the stomach part, Sam." Kevin said. "I wanna shoot the head."

Dean came in. "Alright, that's enough you two, Kevin will take a break now."

Kevin puts the gun down. He and Sam followed the elder Winchester.

Dean, Sam and Kevin were surprised to find Castiel.

"Jesus Christ, Cas!" Dean flinched. He put his palm on his chest. He could feel the beating of his heart thumping fast at the edge of his chest. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Hello, Dean, Sam and Kevin" Castiel greeted them.

Dean stepped closer towards Castiel. "Cas, have you seen angels fallen down on earth from the sky?"

"Yes, I've witness fallen angels." Castiel said.

"Do you know what's happening?" Dean asked curiously.

Castiel sighed. "If only I knew what's going on in Heaven, Dean but…"

"But what?"

Castiel couldn't look at Dean's eyes directly instead he stared down on the floor. "I'm no longer an angel."

Dean cocked his head. "What?"

"Metatron stole my grace and my essence. I-I should've trusted him!" Castiel said angrily.

"Cas, I don't—"

Castiel looked up to Dean with his eyes all black. "I know, Dean. You little shit."

Dean gazed in shock at Castiel with black eyes.

Castiel gave Dean a devilish smile.

Dean was flown away and hit his back against the wall.

The demon glanced to Sam.

Sam was flown away too and hit his back against the wall.

The demon glanced at Kevin.

Kevin cleared his throat nervously.

"Hello Kevin," the demon said. He tilted head to the left. "How was it becoming the prophet of God?"

The demon swayed his arm.

Kevin flew away upward then landed on the floor. He hit his head so hard that made him turned unconscious.

Dean struggled to break free. "Get away from him, you demon!"

The demon glanced to Dean. "Castiel was telling you the truth, Dean. He lost his essence and his grace. Metatron steals it from him. Now that Castiel is human. We can possess him anytime we want."

"I won't let that happen!" Dean said.

"Well big boy, it already happened," the demon said. He gave Dean a smirk. "He's ours."

"Cas, do you hear me!?" Dean shouted.

The demon chuckled. "Sorry, Castiel can't hear you, Dean. He's gone." He mocked. He noticed the demon knife on the table at the corner of his eyes and walked towards it.

Dean sensed what the demon is trying to do.

The demon took the demon knife. "If you really wanna save Castiel…"

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus" Dean chanted.

The demon spun his head around to face Dean. "Are you trying to exorcise me? Pathetic!" He said angrily. He raised the demon knife ready to stab human Castiel.

"Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii," Sam quickly continued the chant.

The demon exhaled a breath from his nostrils and whips his head around to face Sam.

"Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!" Kevin chanted too as he regain his consciousness back.

The demon whips his head to Kevin. "Fuck you, you little—"

"Ergo, draco maledicte." Dean continued.

"Ecclesiam tuam secure" Sam continued.

"Tibi facias libertate servire" Kevin continued.

The demon couldn't take it anymore. He clasped his palms over his ears. "STOP!"

"Te rogamus, audi NOS!" Dean chanted the last line of the Latin exorcism.

The demon raised his head upward, mouth gaped open and the demon flew away from human Castiel's body.

Castiel fell to the floor, unconsciously.

Dean and Sam were released by the force.

"Cas!" Dean shouted in panic. He ran towards Castiel and wrapped his arms protectively around the human Castiel.


End file.
